Currently, a communication device such as a mobile device and a smart mobile phone is typically equipped to detect the location of the device using a sensor such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) tracker. Some location-based mobile applications (mobile apps or apps) may generate notifications based on a detected location. Examples of such notifications include those related to: shopping, directions, or local weather. Some mobile applications allow a user to share a current location with other users, which may be useful to track family and friends. Some mobile applications may generate a notification when a user enters or leaves a predefined location, which may be useful for parents to see that their children arrived home safely from school, for example.